¿Estás Marcando Borracha Otra Vez?
by tessaless
Summary: ¿Estás marcando borracha otra vez? Explicación sobre la primera vez que Blair telefoneó a Chuck borracha. Muchas gracias a krola por traducir esta historia al español.


**¿ESTÁS MARCANDO BORRACHA OTRA VEZ?**

Chuck no estaba de humor para ser molestado. Pero, por supuesto, Dan Humphrey llegó para arruinarlo. Y él, como no era de extrañar, hizo incesantes y detestables preguntas sobre Serena. Chuck lo miró con desagrado pero Dan en lugar de pedir perdón y marcharse continuó con su intensivo interrogatorio.

- No ha dormido en su cama- destacó Dan. Chuck frunció el ceño. _VETE. _le exigió telepáticamente pero no funcionó.

- Bueno, sabía que la limpiadora estaba contratada- respondió Chuck- Pero no tenía ni idea de que sus principios fueran tan bajos- Dan sonrió.

- Odio tener que preguntarte esto. Pero ¿Has visto a Serena? – preguntó Dan. Chuck alzó una ceja, como si Dan no hubiera formula esa pregunta siete veces ya.

- Oh. He visto mucho de Serena- dijo Chuck, aprovechando la oportunidad de ejercitar su superactiva imaginación e irritar a Dan al mismo tiempo, y justo cuando iba a entrar en detalles su móvil sonó. Chuck lo abrió pero se detuvo al ver quién estaba llamando- ¡Blair! Su estómago dio un vuelco. Blair que no le había mirado ni hablado durante cuatro semanas enteras. Cuatro largas, terribles y dolorosas semanas. Chuck recordó la última vez que ella lo llamó...

Blair suspiró y volvió a colocarse su brillante diadema amarilla por setentava vez aquella tarde. Ella se sentó en un taburete frente a su neceser, vestida y pintada de forma impecable : medias rojas, shorts azules y brillo de labios de Dior. Se dio la vuelta para buscar con ansia en su móvil mensajes o llamadas perdidas. No había ninguno. Ella suspiró una vez más, con más fuerza. Las vacaciones de primavera se estaban convirtiendo en una pesadilla. ¿Dónde estaba Serena que había prometido estar ahí para ella? Honestamente, debería haberse ido a Europa. Blair, enfadada, tiró de su diadema y se dejó caer sobre su inmaculada cama.

- ¡Dorota!- la llamó- ¿Dónde estás?- Blair oyó crujidos en la entrada donde Dorota se movía de un lado a otro, limpiando.

- ¡Ya voy, Señorita Blair!- Blair se levantó con rapidez y se puso la diadema sobre su despeinado moño otra vez. Ella fue detrás del sonido de la voz de Dorota, buscando por las habitaciones hasta que por fin la encontró junto a una ventana.

- ¡Dorota!- gimió Blair- Si tengo que pasarme una noche más viendo "trading spaces re-runs", probablemente haré algo drástico. Dorota dejó de sacar polvo a las cortinas, se giró hacia Blair, escondiendo una sonrisa.

- Así que...¿Está hambrienta, Señorita Blair?- preguntó- ¿Quiere que le haga un sándwich?- Blair puso los ojos en blanco por indignación.

- ¡Hablo en serio! ¡Tengo que salir! ¡Ser joven! ¡Ser libre! ¡Ser...!

- No hay nada de eso en la cocina, señorita Blair- la interrumpió Dorota- venga conmigo, iremos a la cocina y prepararemos algo ¿de acuerdo?- Dorota se bajó del taburete que estaba usando para limpiar las cortinas y salió de la habitación sin mediar más palabra. Blair dio una patada al suelo, enfadada, pero la siguió. Cuando llegó a la cocina, Dorota tenía una gran batidora en el centro de la mesa en la que echaba toda clase de frutas tropicales, yogures y zumos.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, exactamente?- Quiso saber Blair, aún enfadada. Dorota la miró pero no respondió al instante. Ella tapó la batidora y la encendió para que comenzara a triturar el contenido, ahogando cualquier posibilidad de escuchar la voz aguda de Blair.

Los trozos de fruta perdieron su solidez para tornarse en un líquido naranja. Dorota cogió dos largos vasos de cristal y los llenó del batido recién preparado- ¿Qué se supone que es eso?- preguntó Blair de nuevo, Dorota sonrió.

- Bueno, Señorita Blair, a todo el mundo le gustan los batidos y como usted no está de buen humor hoy, pensé que le gustaría uno- Blair abrió la boca para quejarse, pero Dorota rapidamente continuó- Usé yogurt bajo en calorías, Debería beberlo- Blair frunció las cejas pero aún así cogió el vaso con cautela, metió un dedo en el batido para probar la mezcla de sabores de fruta. El timbre sonó a lo lejos, Dorota alisó su camisa- ¡Bébetelo!- insistió- Volveré en un momento ¿De acuerdo?- y se apresuró a atender a Eleanor.

Blair puso los ojos en blanco, un batido no era lo que ella necesitaba. Dorota no sabía nada...lo que ella necesitaba era que Hazel, Is o Penélope la llamaran, suplicando por su perdón. Ella necesitaba que Serena dejara de perder tiempo con Broklyn y que pasara más tiempo con ella, Ella necesitaba que Chuck...Blair se detuvo ¿Ella necesitaba a Chuck? ¿En qué estaba pensando? Lo que ella necesitaba era a Nate, no a Chuck. Al Nate perfecto, apacible e increíblemente sexy. Blair frunció la nariz, lo que ella necesitaba era salir de fiesta. Blair miró hacia la puerta para asegurarse de que Dorota se había ido, entonces se arrodilló ante la estantería y rebuscó entre la harina y las legumbres hasta encontrar la botella que buscaba. ¡Aja! Blair sacó con cuidado la botella de donde estaba escondida desde hacía años y derramó un chorro considerable de Bacardi sobre su batido. Sonrío y se llevó el vaso a los labios para probarlo, sintió el calor del ron al pasar por su garganta. Perfecto. Blair devolvió el Bacardi a su lugar justo en el momento en el que volvía Dorota.

- ¿Está cogiendo algo en particular, Señorita Blair?

- No – mintió con facilidad- Sólo estaba buscando un pendiente que se me ha caído- Dorota frunció las cejas con desconfianza.

- Vale, Señorita Blair- dijo y sostuvo un batido. Blair se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo en el momento en que Dorota se lo llevaba a la boca

- ¡No!- gritó. Dorota la miró extrañada- Quiero decir, no tomes ese en particular. Ya he dado algunos sorbos y estoy algo resfriada. De verdad, ese es el mío- Dorota alzó una ceja pero reemplazó el batido, cogiendo el otro.

- De acuerdo, entonces- dijo mientras Blair agarraba el batido con Bacardi de forma protectiva y pensaba en cómo cambiar de tema de conversación. Su mirada se posó sobre la caja dorada que llevaba Dorota bajo un brazo.

- ¿Qué es eso Dorota?

- Un juego para usted- respondió- Le pregunté a su madre y ella me dio permiso para dejar de limpiar hoy e intentar animarla. Vamos a jugar, este solía ser su preferido- Blair se acercó a la caja.

- ¿El cuatro en raya? – preguntó Blair- ¿Crees que el cuatro en raya me va a animar?

La sonrisa de Dorota se borró.

- Bueno...puedes jugar a esto, Señorita Blair o subir a tu cuarto a esperar que ese chico te llame. El Señorita Chuck, creo- Blair se puso blanca. Ella no estaba esperando a Chuck ¡Por supuesto que no!

- Nate- Informó a Dorota- Su nombre es Nate.

- Lo que usted diga, Señorita- respondió Dorota- Venga, jugemos- Dorota cambió la caja de brazo para coger de la mano a Blair, la guió hasta la sala de estar donde colocó el juego sobre una mesa baja. Blair dio un largo sorbo de su vaso, y torció los labios al saborear el fuerte sabor. _Mejor así. _

Sesenta y tres minutos después Blair estaba comenzando a notar los efectos de su bebida. Comenzaba a ver a Dorota multiplicada por tres y cada vez se le hacía más complicado introducir la ficha en la ranura.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, Señorita Blair?- preguntó Dorota preocupada- Ha perdido diecisiete de las veinte partidas a las que hemos jugado y le dejé ganar dos veces. Algo le pasa

- No me pasa nada, Dorooota- dijo alargando el nombre de la criada- Estoy bien, no pasa nada.- Dorota frunció las cejas y continuó mirando detenidamente a Blair.- ¡En serio! Estoy bien. No voy a perder este juego y tampoco me encuentro mal. Maaaaal, eso una palabra divertida- Dorota se iba a acercar para ponerle una mano en su frente y comprobar si tenía fiebre, pero se detuvo en seco, arrugando la nariz.

- Señorita Blair, usted huele a...

- No estoy borracha- le interrumpió Blair- Me echaron una copa encima antes

- Buen intento, Señorita, pero he estado con usted toda la tarde. No ha estado en fiestas donde puedan derramarle bebidas encima. Quiero saber qué esta ocurriendo ahora mismo- Blair se encogió de hombros mientras intentaba inventar una excusa creíble. Dorota era inteligente, eso era seguro. Lo de la bebida siempre había funcionado con su madre aunque, por otro lado, en esos momentos su madre siempre estaba ocupada con clientes, publicistas u otras preocupaciones. ¿Qué hubiera hecho Chuck en una situación así?. Blair respiró entrecortadamente. ¿Chuck de nuevo? ¿Qué le ocurría aquella noche?

- Blair- el tono de voz de Dorota era firme, enfadado- Estoy esperando- De repente, Blair no pudo aguantarlo más y rompió en lágrimas.

-Lo siento Dorota- gemió- Sólo es que...echo de menos a mis amigos. Echo de menos mi vida, echo de menos...- Blair paró en seco. "Chuck" se admitió a sí misma. Era la primera vez que Blair consideraba una posibilidad echar de menos a Chuck.

- ¿ Y todo lo que has hecho es beber ese licor?- preguntó Dorota, su tono aún serio. Blair continuó llorando.

- Sí. Odio mi vida.

- Bien- dijo Dorota- Hemos terminado el juego. Levántate- Blair se balanceó al obedecer y pegó su nariz a su bata de Marc Jacobs- Vamos a ir arriba y tú te vas a ir directa a la cama- Blair se dejó guiar por una enfadada y maternal Dorota. Ella no podía pensar con claridad, sólo quería dejar todo aquello atrás. Dorota le ayudó a colocarse el pijama y la arropó. Blair se tumbó sobre la cama, aún mareada por los efectos del alcohol. Tan pronto como Dorota apagó las luces y salió de la habitación, Blair notó una luz azul parpadeante en lo alto de su mesilla de noche. Curiosa por saber de qué podría estar produciendo aquella luz, se deslizó hacia la mesilla y agarró el objeto luminiscente ¡Era su teléfono móvil! La luz azul, brillante e hipnótica parecía estar avisando de una epifanía. Blair marcó en el móvil el número de Chuck, como si esa fuera la misión de su vida. No necesitó mirar en su agenda telefónica, se lo sabía de memoria. Marcó con convicción los dígitos, olvidando que ahora ni se hablaban. Él descolgó al primer pitido y ella dejó escapar una pequeña risita.

- ¿Blair? – Chuck preguntó, extrañado- Pensé que te había dicho que no me volvieras a hablar- Su estómago dio un vuelco. Oh, sí...esa conversación, las árabes y todo eso estaban volviendo ahora a su cabeza.

- Yo...yo...- tartamudeó- Creo que te echo de menos- La voz de Chuck sonaba distante y atractiva, confortable incluso.

- ¿Has bebido o algo?- preguntó Chuck- Son las nueve y media - Esa noticia sorprendió a Blair.

- ¿De la mañana?- preguntó confusa- Pero entonces ¿Por qué hay tanta oscuridad?

- No. De la noche. Blair ¿Dónde estás?- Chuck sonaba preocupado. Blair se rió de nuevo.

- Estoy en la cama- explicó y luego añadió- Estoy pensando en ti- No hubo respuesta durante un rato, después la voz de Chuck resurgió forzada.

- Blair- dijo Chuck- Realmente no tengo tiempo para esto. Tú estás claramente ebria y yo tengo cosas que hacer. Por qué no sólo haces...no lo sé- Blair pudo escuchar a Chuck suspirando al otro lado del teléfono, de repente se sentía muy cansada.

- Pero te echo de menos- susurró adormilada. Chuck no respondió por unos largos minutos pero ella sabía que tampoco había colgado. Blair cogió una chocolatina de una caja y la masticó con pereza- ¿Vendrás conmigo a comprar mañana?- preguntó y luego rió entre dientes- ¡Podemos comprarte una bufanda nueva!- Por fin, Chuck habló.

- Mira- dijo- tú ni siquiera vas a recordar esta conversación...

- Sí lo haré- insistió Blair.

- Bueno- dijo Chuck- entonces si recuerdas esto y no quieres suicidarte al pensar en ello, lo cual dudo bastante, puedes llamarme otra vez mañana y yo te recordaré lo necesitada que sonabas, lo que hará que quieras suicidarte. Así que no creo que pueda acceder a salir un domingo contigo, Blair.

- No permitas que me suicide- dijo Blair.

- No lo haré- prometió Chuck y Blair pudo notar su sonrisa al otro lado del teléfono.


End file.
